History
Light Age It is unknown when, but at some point in history, Lighters arrived to the Orchards in the west and founded settlements. It is unknown how and why they came to Kartar, but some speculate they escaped a calamity of sorts. Eventually, their settlements grew, and the nation Lomk ah Lebud (Land of Light) was born. It consisted mainly of the Orchards, but there are traces of settlements as far as Harekai in the east. Osar Age The nation kept itself alive for hundreds of years, until the nation Lomkh ah Osar (Land of Osar) appeared in modern Osadeva. It is unknown where they came from or how the nation came to be, but they waged war with Lomkh ah Lebud, possibly due to differences in ethics. The osar of Lomkh ah Osar were (recordedly) the first to gain contact with the realm known as the Rift, and learned magic from the inhabitants - the Rifters. The osar combined magic with their advanced research, and drastically sped up evolution, and it has long been thought that they after a few hundred years branching of into what today is knows as humans. There has, however, recently been evidence of Humans arriving from elsewhere. Regardless, The ors saw humans as test subjects, and through various experiments created genetic abnormalities in several test subjects. These abnormalities were so strong, that after a few generations the races today known as elves, dwarves, thryes, and ettins were born. It is around this time that Lomk ah Lebud mysteriously disappears, causing confusion in the osar as to where their enemies for generations could have disappeared to. Orchard Age About a hundred years later, orcs arrive from elsewhere and create the Orchards in the lighter ruins - today we call the region they once ruled the very same. Not long after using orcs and humans to create the Terbucher, Lomk ah Osar mysteriously disappears, and Atlantis is founded in the Free Lands by the first mermen to appear in the island group. Another few hundred years pass, and we see the first traces of wingmen, kheer, inds, and barms in Orchard, avvers in the Free Lands, wonsung and oni in modern Kanfia and Harekai, and fender in the Fender Islands. Stalled Age 500 years later, oni rule modern Harekai as Oni-noh-Gun, and the wonsung modern Kanfia as Wonsungugga. Muntem is founded in the Orchard mountains by the wingmen, but is quickly destroyed by Orchard, resulting in the extinction of the wingmen. New Age 300 years later, Orchard sets off on a world conquest, but is defeated by an alliance of almost all other nations. Orchard is crushed, making orcs a nomadic race. Several other races see this as an opportunity to create their own nations where the large Orchard once was - ettins found Ettin in the north, elves found Elubion in the northern center, dwarves found Dwurg in the orchard mountains, thrye found the Thrye Collective in the southern center, and terbucher found Terbucha in the south. Human Age A few decades later, most of this land is retreated due to insufficent resources and knowledge. Only Terbuch remains - the rest form the United Minoritas in the northern orchards, a nation consisting of four states. Humans, not having their own nation and living nomadic lives, begin forming nations of their own; Osadeva where Lomkh ah Osar once was, Nordhem in norh where modern Northern Lands is, and Ap’khu in the Fender Islands. They also settle in Wonsungugga and Oni-noh-Gun, living in secluded areas under wonsung and oni rule. War Age 100 years later, humans wage war against Wonsungugga and Oni-noh-Gun, defeating the two. This was done by allying themselves with both sides - the two were ready to go to war against each other to begin with. the wonsung are reduced to living in secluded forests and mountains of their former homeland, and onis are exiled, ending up in Nordhem, where human population has started to decline. Kanfia is created where Wonsungugga once was, and Harekai in old Oni-noh-Gun. The two share a rivalry and engage in many wars throughout history. Most of the Free Lands disappear mysteriously, the avver race with it. The nation Atlantis falls as well as most of it disappears, and the remaining mermen settle at the bottom of the sea around the islands of modern Free Lands. Osadeva is split into Western Osadeva and Eastern Osadeva after the First Osadevan Civil War. After another 100 years, Ap’khu becomes the Fender Islands, named after the small island group, and is the first nation to be ruled by two races - humans and fender. Orcs found Ors in the central orchards. Nordhem turns into the Northern Lands, ruled mainly by oni, with humans as a minority. Element Age During the past 50 years (since the start of Rundh), Elementals have begun appearing, claiming to be from a realm other than the Mortal and the Rift. After the Second Osadevan Civil War, Western and Eastern Osadeva became Osadeva again, and an agreement between most nations reults in the Free Lands becoming neutral ground where any nation may settle a certain area each. The island north of Osadeva becomes part of the latter.